Secret Waltz
by EatingClouds
Summary: Yes another " and You" Fic. why? Cause there aren't enough! Spy and You


Rawr. Im back with vengence, and a knife!

Yes, a Spy and You story. I already had started typing this then stopped and thought "Why the hell not?" and finished it...

And yes, I have nothing better to do...

Team Fortress is property of Valve, and this is just a mere fan made story.

* * *

Roaming the BLU Base was a calming hobby you did before each battle, it lets you clear your mind and get use to your surroundings. Your metal-padded BLU boots would clank from your slow steps and echo off the grey walls. You took your time, looking through every door that came into view; just to satisfy your curiosity. Most of what was in these rooms were empty dorms and cleaning supplies. You started this pass-time when you were first starting and when you had nothing better to do. Every morning you did this, you wish you had something more productive to do.

Mentally you knew that this was about the time you'd turn around for breakfast, but your to content to be pulled back to reality. This (and sleeping) was the most rest you get when you were sent here. So continuing down the hallway, farther than you've ever ventured. Every corner that you turned was a wave of excitement and adventure that you havent experienced since you were a kid. Of course Fort 2 was exciting, but it felt more like a wave of alarm than that childish excitement you haven't felt in so long.

Your pace quickens, and you notice it's because of the most delightful sound you haven't heard in months. Music. The chilling tune makes you halt; the sound was haunting to your ears like an old toy. Almost 2 months without the sound of instruments playing together and your stunned to know how much it effects you. Taking a quick glance around for the source, you lean to the grey walls and close your eyes. Your feet direct you over frames of doors and your fingers graze the wall paper like it were a page from a book.

The music contiunes to get louder until you're sure that you're as close as you can get to it. You look up to see you've stopped on a door and did not hesitate to turn the handle. A sqeak echoed from the other side when you push the wood forward. The darkness and music welcome you and are practically lending you a hand to venture further into the dark chamber. You take a quick suck of air before stepping down deeper than you would have liked. Almost falling over head first, you grip a handle to see a small stair case leading downward. After another gulp of air you strive downward to a faint light.

A piano, along with violins, are audible as you blindly make your way to the light. You note that it isn't like live performed music, in the distant are the sounds of dips like on a record plaer. A door with a tiny window near it's top, shows in the light with shadows moving across. The first thing you do is press your ear against the door to hear more of it. You felt so deprived, music was a big influence in your life and was what put you to sleep at night. The window overhead beckons your curiosity; whispering answers you wanted...needed. Quickly your tip toes pull your eyes into view to the other side for a glance, and what you see makes you gasp.

Inside the dim room was a gleaming record player; amost new. Across from it was an extremely old table with it's corners chipped and eveything. It was pretty empty, to say the least, except for one form. The Spy. The frenchmen's BLU coat was thrown over the, equally chipped, chair provided; along with his tie. Leaving him in his button up shirt and dark blue vest. But it isn't his casualty that takes you aback, it's what he's doing. His movements, were more than precise as he waltzes with an invisible partner. In concentration, he'd move in beat with the music as the violins took over.

On the other side of the door, you're glad he cannot see you. With your mouth open and eyes burning from staring, you'd continue to watch. The masked man was a symbol of a gentlemen and what you see, never felt so alien to you. His eyes were closed in bliss, totally focused on the melody and his partner. His feet had a mind of there own! Every step was planned out and precise just like one of his killing sprees. The tips of your toes ached from the uncomfortable position but you dare not look away for he's never looked so gentle.

_"Mission begins in 5 minutes."_ The dry voice echoes through the corridors, startling you slightly. The Admin's voice can be quite disturbing. You hear the music stop and so does Spy after closing his feet together before he bows to the invisible lady. Tightening his gloves, he makes a quick glance to a clock near the door before he catches sight of you. With your fingers clinging to the bottom frame of the window, you watch as he makes his way to the table, eyes still on you, before you book it. Running into the nothingness had your heart already thumping like crazy and when you hear the door slam behind you, it increases the tempo by 34%.

The outline of the door was in view and you think your gonna make it until you hit an unseen wall. You let out a grunt and suddenly your rammed into the wall with a hand on your shoulder. Your squinting until he flicks on his lighter, bring the flame to his lips to lick the tobacco object. With his face in a shadowy view, you see him staring at you bored, twirling the cigarette with his tongue.

"Well, it zeemz we 'ave a wonderer. Tell me, mon cher. 'Ow much did you zee?" You look back to the hand on your shoulder and notice the butterfly knife hazardly close to your neck. "Well?" You look back to only feel the cold steel against the pulse in your neck. He flicks the light closed, it's pitch black.

"I-I wont tell..." It's all you could let out, being interrogated by someone as cool and suductive as him was over-whelming. He lets out a chuckle before pulling away from you.

"I know you wont... because if you do..." You feel him grab your chin and pull him toward his face. The scent of cologne sends shivers down your spine. "I will 'ave to skin you while I burn you alive...everyday." A different set of chills makes you quiver; whether you respawned or not, it still hurts to die slowly. You respond with a nod.

"It zeemz you are good at eavesdropping and taking ordeurs..." He lets out a considerable 'hmmm'. "....i like you." He states simply before heading off to the door. You watch him leave after he gives a quick smirk to you.

_"Mission begins in 60 seconds."_ The unpleasant voice wakes you from your moment of 'awe' and you bolt out the door to retrieve your weapon.

* * *

"And that mother fucker tried to pull a fast one at me, but I was like 'Sorry, handsome. But your looks wont help you here!' before I 'boinked' his brains outta his sockets!!" Another one of Scout's _amazing_ stories again. Your hand randomly picks up food with the fork and shoves it in your mouth. Looking around you, you see everyone dirty from battle: except Spy Your eyes wandered across the table to him and you feel your heart jump. He looked at his food dully, picking up what was suitable for him and eating it slowly. He glances at you and you panic. Seeing those lips twist into a smile nearly makes you choke on your food.

"What th' fucks th' matter wit you? I'm trying to tell an amazing freakin' story here!" He points to the table as if you could see his amazingness. You let out an ironic 'of course' before turning to put your dishes in the sink. Trying to leave the room ASAP, you continue down a different hall from from this morning. Your systems start to cool as you let your mind wander from your usual thoughts to the Spy and his dancing. Thinking it was easy you stop in your tracks you pick up your feet to mimick his movements. Of course, you should never rely on memory to copy something, even if what it was looks easy to do. Already feeling a little silly, you lift your arms pretending to be holding onto another while you move side to side. It was harder than it looked and you thought to much about your next movements making you mess up and having to start over. But you imagine the music still playing and your steps more confident from each step.

"'Ave you neveur danced in your life?" Your back straightens and you turn around to see the frenchmen leaning on the wall fingering a cigarette. His handsome chuckle causes you to gulp down.

"I've never done it. It seemed to...." You draw off when you see him approach you.

"Pardon? Did it zeem too difficult? Too weak?" He reaches for your hand and pulls it up to shoulder height. "Permettez-moi de vous montrer..."(1) He grasps the your other hand and presses it to his arm; mid way to his shoulder. Your face feels like it's burning when you stare up to that beautifully smug face. In your mind you keep telling yourself "this is just a crush that will pass, this is just a crush that will pass...', but inside your hoping it could be more. He pushes your feet together and he quietly tells you to repeat his movements from your point of view. At this point your just saying 'ok' and 'uh huh' just so he could talk to you more. You feel his free hand grab your waist, feeling the warmth makes you nervous and more confident with your steps. You concentrate on your feet trying to get the movements down, while you feel his eyes burning through your neck. It's a bit cramped in the hall but you both manage, you find yourself gradually becoming better and your enjoying it. With spy leading the whole time, he slows to a stop.

"You ztop zhe dance when you both end with your feet togezher." With your feet slightly apart you push them together with a 'clack'. He chuckles as he moves his hand from your waist. You try to hide a pout from the loss. With your other hand still in his gloved grasp he brings it to his lips and kisses it gently. "You aren't too bad at zhis, roturier."(2) Your dry mouth ambles you to say nothing as he pushes some hair from your eyes. "You should come practice with me more often, zay tomorrow morning?" You bring up your courage to let out a small smile.

"Of course." Satisfied with the answer he kisses your hand once more before he turns on his heel with an 'adieu'. You want to follow him but think against it. Conitinuing down the hallway, you dream of the possibilities of tomorrow.

* * *

There it was. The door thats lead you to an unknown and a comfort. You peer into the door window to see your heart's desire smoking a cigarette while toying with a pack of cards. You take a breath and twist the handle. The record player was barely audible, playing a song with a woman singing in french. His head lifts and he looks in your direction with a thoughtful smile.

"Good to zee you 'ave come, mon cher." He walks over to you and grabs your hand. But before he goes to kiss the back, you twist it around so you could give it a quick peck.

"The pleasures mine." You smile up to him and see his face amused from your courage. He obviously knows your game and intends to play it.

"Eager I zee. Well zhen, shall we start?" Nodding your head, he grabs hold of your left hand and brings it to his shoulder, the other is still in his grasp. "I will lead, someone as small as you would'nt be able to be dominant." You merely scoff off the comment and he replied with a hearty laugh. He turns up the player and has his attention all on you while he starts up the tempo. You try to keep up like yesterday and slowly your in beat with him. His eyes were half lidded watching you while you try to find something to look at. From the corner of your eye you see him frown.

"L'amour, concentrate on me. It will 'elp you keep your beat if you watch the other." Another blush unfolds on your face and you nod to him. Your eyes wandered up his chest to his masked face, with those secret eyes open to you. Minutes into the waltz and you realize he was right; watching the other was alot easier and calming. "I was wondering..." You perk up to see him puzzled about something.

"Yeah?" You almost forgot to lift your feet as he pulls you into circle of movements.

"Would you be interested in being my dance partneur?" He stops and you barely remember to stop with both feet together. His raccoon eyes still watch you,.

"Are you sure? I'm not an expert on this, there's probably-"

"Zhat is why you will learn from me, and if you 'onestly zhink zhat zhere will be a better person 'ere zhat would be it, zhen I'm all ears." He lifts his eyebrow before retrieving his cigarette from the ash tray. "Besides, I'm not interested in zhose baffoons being my partner, I was interested in you..." Your face heats up and you try to avoid eye contact but he grabs your face in his hands.

"I would be interested in you too..."He quirks his eyebrow again and smiles slightly and you catch yourself. "I mean! Being your partner and all that..." You mentally facepalm your head; your sober and your saying embarrassing stuff. He pulls you close to where your bodies are nearly touching. He pulls away, his touching lingering, and walks over to the record player and turns it off. The piano and singer die down and he looks to you.

"C'est magnifique." He states and grabs his coat form the chair before roaming over to you. "I will look forward to it..." Grabbing your hand he pulls it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

_"Mission begins in 5 minutes." _That shivering voice declared from the speakers, upstairs you could hear the steps of rushing comrads. With a quick nod he walks out of the room leaving you there to swim in your sweet fantasies. You looked at your hand, the one thats received more attention from the other, and give it a quick kiss.

* * *

A week has passed since you started your secret dancing lessons with the Spy. His pin striped uniform became a sign to your heart to beat ridiculously fast. On the battle field you noticed that he's been saving you more and more often. Not that you're complaining, the more you spend with him the more you feel relaxed with him; thankfully the teams to occupied with their lives to notice you two leaving the table together. You've already fallen head over heels for him but your not sure how he feels for you so you keep it casual and act like yourself.

"I'm very impressed with you, you've improved dramatically." Both of your heels clasp together.

"I've had a good teacher, this past week, show me the basics." You lets out laugh and you pull away. You notice him frown slightly when he turns around to turn the turn table down.

"I am very happy you zhink zhat..." He responds when he turns toward the table to grab his jacket. Patiently you wait as he flungs on the coat and starts looping his tie in swift movements. "But I always zhought zhat it wasn't who zhat teacher was but who zhe trainee zhought of zhey were, zhat made them excellent." Stunned at the remark you remember all those moments with him and how much you loved his company. You're at a loss of words while he makes his way toward you and pulls you close.

"What do you zhink of me? You are zhe student and I am your teacher..." Those fable eyes pierce you when you're that close to them. Your mouth is gapped as you try to respond with a suitable answer. "Or is it zhat you never zhought of me as a teacher in zhe beginning?" He leans closer to your neck and his moist breath causes you to shudder, this makes him smile. His lips pucker up to your jaw line where he stops.

"Souhaitez-vous me le permettez, pour vous prendre?"(3) His gentlemen voice was heaven but also alien as he spoke in the language of love. At the moment, you only knew one french word and it was oui and non. Noticing your blank stare, he gives you a wicked smile while playing with your bottom lip with his thumb. "I zhink your answer would be somewhere along zhe lines of 'I would love you to." He lunges for your mouth as you comprehend what he said. With your brain a few minutes slow, your body is fully aware with the situation. That expert tongue swirls with yours, his hands push you into the wall, making sure not to hurt you. He tasted of tobacco and mint and you never thought he'd be so much of a drug. Tobacco mixed with lust. Grinding you into the wall, small moans are captured by his mouth and you whine in response.

He moves back to your neck with his half clothed cheek streaking down your neck, quickly he begins to pull your shirt over your head. With your bare chest exposed he kiss down the middle and back up to brush against a nipple.

"Ahh!" You squint your eyes and relish the feeling. He gives it a lick before returning to your mouth, pulling your hands to his jacket. You feel the faint beating and grab the tie, undoing it while pulling him closer. Tossing the strip of blue material to the floor, you attack those damn buttons. His hand decided to help while his other began moving down to your pants. Once that last button clipped off, he shoves both jacket and collar shirt to the ground and rubs your bare skin to his. Your next destination was down south but before you could touch the pin striped pants he pulls you out of yours. Instantly you buck into him to hide your 'frustration' while he leans down to pull your pants off your legs. Your boots were already off since you got into the room, so thankfully there wasn't anything stopping him. He becomes face to face with your nether regions touching the sensitive flesh he licks. You grab his mask, trying not to mess it up was difficult especially when he began to finger your entrance. He kisses back up to meet your eyes in a loving way.

"Lets move zhe table." He said in a husky accent before picking you up and gently lying you ontop of the table. Returning back to your mouth, he feel his hand fumble with the zipper and buttons. You pull away to repay his pleasure by pulling down his left over clothing. You feel him watch you when he's completely nude with his member in full view. Grabbing the hard rod you give it a firm pump and watch as he quivers. You continue, pushing down harder and faster, you hear him stutter out french words and his breathy pants.

"Didn't AH~ I..t-tell you, you would (gasp) never be...dominant?" He breathes out with much difficulty and as merciful as it was you begin to play with the head.

"No. No, I dont recall. Want to remind me?" Your snarky reply earns your a dangerous smile and you feel him twitch in your hand before he swats you away. Your hands were pinned to your head while you feel the warm organ press against your entrance.

"With pleasure." He pushes in and you gasp out, trying to grab hold of him but to no vail. Before pulling back out he begins to grind into you, causing you both to growl out in extasy. Your legs pull him closer and he pulls all the way out before pushing back in. Skimming past that spot you moan out.

"Th-there!" He smiles, knowing who was boss, he pulls out to ram back in that spot. You respond with a wail and he kisses your head and ear whispering soft, foreigh words that bring you closer to the edge. Hands roam back to your chest, toying with your rock hard nipples. You lean into them while grabbing his neck and pleading out more pleasure. He pushes harder and faster in response, and you know your gonna cum soon. That prickly sensation down south was becoming more intense then ever. After a few more pushes you call out his name and grip tighter to his body while you go over the edge in an almost painful bliss.

Spy wasn't far behind, hissing as he came and filling you with his seed. He shivers when he falls on you and his sweat clings to you. Your pants and small spasms begin to decrease and the room becomes silent except for the music still playing. After a chaste kiss he pulls out he brings you to the ground against the wall. Grasping his jacket and shirt, he flings one over you and the other over both of your regions and has you lean against his chest. He reaches inside his suit pocket and pulls out a cigarette and lighter. You cant help but smile at the ironic gesture, when he lights it and takes a drag. His arm was still around you, he pulls you closer to his chest, hearing the thumping never seemed so comforting till now.

A new song began to play, one with wind instruments playing quietly, you close your eyes when he kisses you. You hope that pratice will always be like this.

* * *

(1) Let me show you....

(2)Commoner

(3)Would you allow me, to take you?

Jeez, I'm glad this is done...I go sleep. REVIEW PLEASE?!


End file.
